Forbidden Love
by tabby-chan
Summary: Celena and Dilandau are split into two bodys, and split by two years of time! What happens when Celena gets a note from her white haired knight! what will Allen think abotu the whole thing! and whats up with Van and Hitomi?
1. Chapter 1

Two years. That was all Celena Schazar had thought these days. Two years. She was finally reunited with her brother after ten years, two years hve passed now and she was starting to miss her life as a soldier. Now it was lace and high-heels, instead of armor and swords. Her brother,Allen, was trying to make her as she was when she was five. Back then she was so happy, but unaware of what would happen to her.she was lost one day, then found by a soldier of the land of Zaibach. He took her to the land but was stolen by a group of mages. They cut her long gilden hair to her ears, and put her in a purple tank-top with black pants. They then put her into a a deep sleep and preformed horrable spells and tests. After they were finished they left the room, but carveved a "001" into the wrist.

When the child awoke, there were no memories of the life that once was, but a new life that was created. Short silver hair hung in his face, the blue eyes turned into a flaming red. The boy's body shook as his eyes wondered around the lab, climbing down from the table he headed to the door. Just as he opened the door a man stepped in. His hair was as blue as the summer sky and the color of tilled up earth, a purple teardrop on his left cheek. The boy's eyes narrowed,

"Who the hell are you, and were the hell am I?" the man smiled,

"I am Folken Straitgos, a solder of Zaibach," the boy stepped back as Folken came forward,

"Do not fear child, for I was sent here to look out for you, you are lucky to recive a name by our Emipior Dornkurk."

"And that is?"

"Dilandau Albatou, a child among our people."

So for ten years Dilandau was there and Celena was forgotten, except in Dilandau's nightmares. They were visions of Celena's childhood. But now she was free from his wrath, but somehow, when they were separted, she missed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celena set on her bed, hearing a repetive knocking at her door, "Come in." she turned to meet the visiter. It was her brother Allen,

"Hello Celena, its nice to see your awake so early."

"I've been awake for sevarl hours this morning." Allen's face got grave, then was alerted by a screech coming from the cage he had been carrying. Allen smiled and se the cage on the vanity,

"I bought you a carrier bird so you can have your own messanger instead of using Aure." he removed the curtain to revil a red hawk. Took if out of the cage and let Celena hold him. He was surprized that she didnt make a sound as the brids talons dug into her arm,

"I think I'll name him Alseides." Allen soon left to see if breakfast was ready and she sat at her vanity thinking of someone she sould write. Just then something came through her window and landed on her bed. It was a black falcon, a note was tied to its leg,

"I hope its not that bastard Prince Saraso, I hate him!" Saraso would ask her to marry him every time he saw her and her consetent reply was No. Opening the letter she was shocked at what see read,

**_Celena,_**

**_I hope that brother of your s is taking care of you after we were separated. I'm at the boarder of the Zaibach Mountains. Things are the same, except I have no dreams. I search for you voice but no longer hear it. Forgive me. _**

**_We are binded souls,_**

**_Dilandau Albatou_**

Her eyes got misty, Dilandau Albatou, but Allen said Van had killed him. Somthing rolleddown her cheek, she looed in the mirror and saw it was tears . Celena ran to her vanity, pulled out her ink and quill, then tied the new letter to the falcon's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Dilandau sunk in his chair, usually there would be a fire in the Zaibach captain's eyes, now only a hallow emptiness lingered,

"Dilandau-sama," Still Dilandau's mind wondered, not taking notice of Chesta standing infront of him,

"Dilandau-sama.." Chesta, speaking alittle louder that time, had snapped Dilandau back into the real-world,

"Huh!"

" Dilandau-sama you have a message, sir." Dilandau, who usually would have had it read to him, snacthed the paper from Chesta's hands, and untied it,

**_My Dearest Dilandau,_**

_**Please frogive the writing to be alittle smuged, for I am in tears as I write. I am overjoyed that you and your slayers are not dead. I wish there was a way that we could see each other, and yes Allen is taking very good care of me and he wishes things to be as they were before you and I were the same. I will never forget you Dilandau-sama.**_

_**Your Dearset,**_

_**Celena**_

Dilandau's body started to shake, bowing his head he pointed to the door,

"Get out all of you!" The slayers bowed to there patron and scrambled out of the room. Once they were all gone Dilandau started pace, his mind moved quickly,

"This is not supposed to happen," He shook his head,

"Im the most feared being in this world, I cant possaibly in L...Lo...," Dilandau spat at the ground, he was disgusted with himself. The emotion he hated the most poured into him,

"NO...I forbid myself from this feeling!" Just then her face flashed infront of his eyes, his anger faded.

How could he, Dilandau Albatou, fall in love? Dilandau sat in the dark, his head full of questions that needed to be awsnered. His heart wrenched, making him grab his chest. He stood from his chair, and left the room.

In the guymelf hanger Dilandau gave orders to one of his slayers, Gatti,

"Im going to scout the area on my own, no one fallow me! If that is the case they will be severely beaten, got that?" Gatti bowed low to him, "Yes Dilandau-sama!" Dilandau smiled down at his faithful underling,

"Keep things in order until I return!" He climbed into his guymelf and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celena sat in her classes, that Allen had put her in, to learn to be a lady. the teachers name ws Madame Arason Froya from Austria. Allen had asked Millarna if she would send her to Fenalia where they were staying at the time. Since then she would she would spened all afternoon learning how to dance and strike up a friendly conversation with the men of the courts. At the end of the sessons Madame Forya, in her monitone vocie would dismiss her and Celena would head for the gardens to get some freash air. She walked by the small stream that ran down the side of the gardens, looking down she saw her reflection. She spat in disgust,

"I look like a fool!"

She took of the earings and glooves off in anger, then bent down and took water into her hands. Rubbing the make-up,that the maids put on her, she cried. Celena didnt know why but the tears kept coming. Then she heard someone come up behind her. Celena felt a warmness on her skin, hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She spun around ready to defend herself, but instead of an attack she heard a laugh. A shadowy figure, standing under the shade of a tree, pulled somthing out from his shirt and threw is at Celena's feet. Bending down to pick it up she saw it was a necklace. The purple stone reflectied the sunlight as the figure walked out from the shadows, red eyes meeting with her blue ones,

"D...Dil..Dilandau?!"

"The one and only," he said giving her a hal-ass bow.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Dilandau was taken back by her actions but got the hint and hugged her back,

"Allen said you were dead and," Dilandau stopped her,

"That's what I thought that bastard would say about me, Allen would like to see me six-feet under the ground, pad-locks on my coffen."

"Dilandau...Allen just dosent under stand you." He wiped the tears from her face,

"He dosent understand you either, i see they have you taking class to be the proper little lady." Celena felt her cheeks get red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen walked the halls of the Fanlian castle, Him and Celena had been staying here with Van and Hitomi. Now if he could only find out were she had gone. For the first months that she was back Gaddes and the others had blamed him for being to over protective, which Allen never thought he was being until Celena had told him she would like to do thing for herself and only ask for his help some of the time. It broke Allen's heart alittle but then mended it because she was able the live a normal life without a demented psycopath running her life. When he finally gave up searching on his own he stopped one of the maids,

"Why, I think I have Sir Allen. She was walking by the river last time I saw." He thanked her and started twored the river. Allen pushed back the srubs and tree limbs,

"I dont see why Celena likes it out here?" Suddenly Allen stopped, ahead he could hear talking, he knew on of them was Celena's, but the other one was a male's voice,

"Why didnt Celena tell me she liked someone, hmm, thats probably missing her classes." Allen moved closer until he was in full view of the clearing,

"Allen was very worried about me when i blacked out, He wouldn't let me do anything by myself!" Allen's blood went cold when he saw the one who was holding his little sister Dilandau Albatou.


End file.
